Coffee Kills
by KirasTastefulTragedy
Summary: Reno ends up in some predicaments that resulted from 'accidents' involving cofee. Frustrations have been building... but he doesn't know that with all his relentless teasing... Tseng feels the same way. Watch Out Reno... Coffee Kills!...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I do not own final fantasy 7 or its characters. And I do not make money from this fanfiction.

Warnings:

Some swearing, sexual innuendo, and sarcasm…. That's all for now.

**Coffee Kills**

_**~Chapter 1~**_

Reno burst loudly into the office. His long free arm flailing as he sat a cup down on his desk in a huff.

"I need to lay off this stuff, Yo." Reno leaned on his desk turning his head and speaking in the general direction of his partner.

Rude had the knack of ignoring him down to a charm. He kept his shades on, even when they were in the office. Reno couldn't tell when he was paying attention or staring off in the distance. 'just shrug and nod.' He told himself like usual. He really did have a soft spot in his heart for his partner, he had to. They were closer than brothers. They'd grown as Turks and as men since they'd been partnered together for so long.

The tall and dark man raised an eyebrow at Reno. 'What is he trying now… lets humor him again.'

"Yes Reno?" Rude asked clenching his jaw slightly.

"Coffee, partner… Junon Tea… Black Elixer! What else!" He rolled his eyes and his head followed, then went to pacing in front of his desk.

"Of course." Rude said solemnly. 'Goddess, here we go again.'

"I mean seriously, this stuff is trying to kill me." Reno threw his hands up in the air like everyone should know that the all out desire of coffee was to kill. "Remember the time I got whacked on the head after that 24 hour shift in sector 8… jus' trying to get to the coffee machine. The damn shelf of condiments fell on my head, Yo!"

Rude grunted. He was already calculating this week's paycheck. 'I wonder if I can afford to buy a new invisible ear piece for my radio…'

"This time was even WORSE! It is bad luck! And I don't even believe in bad luck, but still!" Reno kept going. "I've got a big, big, Huge problem partner…" Reno ended in Rude's face.

"yes, what's that Reno?" Rude tipped his face at Reno. He could feel the headache already returning.

"I got Tseng mad, Yo." Reno went silent and the message took a new significance.

Rude's interest was finally perked. He knew ALL the nuances of Reno's language. Getting Tseng mad was ALWAYS a joyous matter. Reno seemed to live for his job, bad vices, video games, and getting Tseng angry.

It was no secret to most of the people in this building, or any of the Turks, that Reno's obsession with angering Tseng went wayyy farther than being an irritable flake on the boss' shoulder. No, Reno tried to be a constant tease to the man. His crush on the normally stoic, and handsome man was as clear as glass to everyone. And no matter what Reno did, it never made Tseng even tick at him, minus his anger in regards to efficiency with assignments and respect to Shinra property… which Reno had NONE of.

Yes, this definitely had Rude's interests now. He sat back and crossed his legs on the top of his desk. "Go on"

"Ya see… I was in the break room and…………………………

~~~ Earlier in the breakroom~~~

"Mmm… Gotta love that smell… thank Goddess." Reno said aloud to no one. He'd come to work that morning with having absolutely no coffee in his veins yet, huge mistake.

Thankfully the first place that he could come to after coming in was the honorable break room. Reno practically worshiped this place, or rather, it's free endless supply of coffee. Many a morning's it had been his saving grace. Goddess, He'd probably annoy rude to DEATH if he didn't get his regular fix of the stuff. Not only annoy him, but chew his head off if he even looked at Reno wrong.

Reno found his mornings so much harder recently; there'd been no new jobs, no action on or off the field. Reno's life was dead. And his love life was too, not that the last couple of relationships had been much more than a romp in the sack for a few nights and a disheartened 'see ya'round' when it was done.

Where his love life lacked, usually the field excelled. But even that was completely dry. He and rude had been sitting in the office, or supposed to be, day in and day out. He'd tried hard to find ways to entertain himself. He'd picked on Rude. Made jokes to Rude. Told stories to Rude. Tried to get Rude to play cards with him. Played solitaire, and couldn't figure out the point of the game.

Then he'd moved onto the adjoining rooms, but met with less than sympathetic ears and very politely was told to fuck off. People sure were rude, and had such filthy mouths for being in a workplace. They'd been politely rebuffed as well, with a curt 'thanks a lot, fuckers'

So Reno moved onto the one thing that always brought pleasure, or at least the idea of it gave him pleasure. The outcome thus far had been less than successful. But fuck it, he was irritable, bored, and sexually frustrated. Not a pretty mix in the teenage-hearted Turk with red hair, and an attitude to match. Next target, boss man.

This also Reno had failed at, miserably. Tseng wouldn't even hear out his complaints this time as he normally did. He interrupted Reno before he even made it midstream, which was pretty quick that he usually reached that mark. He'd shot Reno's hopes down faster than a chocobo trying to fly. Not even getting to tease the boss, even if Tseng didn't give the reaction he hoped for, or Any reaction sometimes, just getting to complete his aim of telling a lewd joke, or making some off color comment about how Reno hated his uniform, and how he wanted to strip then and there. Or make some other mention of a sexual nature, was usually good enough.

But for all his big talk, Reno was really a kitten underneath it all. He had the heart of a warrior when it was needed, and fought his battles as such. He took his job VERY seriously, even though he gave off the attitude of aloofness. He appreciated the responsibility on his shoulders when he was acting as a Turk, even with their off color, bad rap that they'd been given, they had a LOT of responsibility. And every single Turk took that very serious. But Reno wasn't 2nd in command for no reason, he'd earned that ranking.

All the last few weeks frustrations, sleepless nights, and horrendously empty wet dreams led up to the Red tinged, dark circled, half lidded, caffeine deprived eyes that Reno sported this morning. Just the effort of making it inside the office building had taken tremendous effort. But just smelling the black brew perked the suddenly kitten faced Turk up.

Reno took a ceramic mug from the hooks hanging from the bottom side of the condiments shelf above his head, ever so gently. And sighed with relief as he slowly filled his cup about three quarters of the way. Then reaching carefully again he got 4 sugar packets and the container of creamer. He liked his coffee sweet and lightened a bit. Everyone made fun of him in the whole building that knew about it, saying he took his coffee very girly. They usually met with the middle finger on a good day.

Success… another day without a concussion was a major accomplishment in Reno's book now.

Just as the feisty red head turned to leave… He turned to meet with an extremely strong chest, belonging to none other than Tseng.

"Shit-fuck…" Reno cursed animatedly, just what he needed. Then he noticed that some of his coffee, his HOT coffee had splashed right against the front of Tseng's pants. Holy mother…. "I'm sorry boss man, yo… here …" Reno grabbed for some paper towel next to the coffee pot, without actually moving his body much.

"Reno…." The usually stoic man tried to say, as Reno started to frantically yank at the roll of paper towel. "renooo…." He replied in a quieter but more irritated tone.

Reno stopped and looked at Tseng wide-eyed. "What boss man?" His hands had the paper towel at waist level now. "This needs to be cleaned before the stain sets in. I know how much of a prissy boy you are about your clothes, Yo." The flamboyant sounding Turk was completely and innocently not noticing the reality of what he was about to do. He reached out to grab the edge of the fabric and was already bringing over the hand with the balled up paper towel.

"Reno!" an iron fist wrapped around Reno's paper filled hand stopping him a breath away from the fabric. "You either stop now, Turk, or you WILL regret it later." The calm and cool demeanor that Tseng usually had was replaced by a dark calculating look.

The room suddenly seemed very dry to Reno, He couldn't seem to swallow. The feral look in Tseng's eyes was almost primeval. His eyes were dark and keen. Reno had to hold back a small shudder.

"I can let you clean it up of course man. You didn't think I'd sink as low as babyin' ya sorry ass did ya, Yo?" Reno's slanging way of tossing out a sarcastic offense in this moment was simply a survival method in his simplest of systems. His mind was screaming at him to leave the room. If he wasn't mistaken, His boss's language was threatening murder, while his eyes were screaming 'prey!'

Tseng didn't let his stare falter from Reno's as the Feisty Red head literally stumbled a step backwards, and barely salvaging the already compromised steamy cup of coffee, he made a hasty retreat out of the break room… without another room.

If Tseng felt he could manage to live through more encounters like this. He should patent the murderous gaze he'd shown Reno a moment ago. But his days suffered enough of Reno as it was.

~~~Back at Reno and Rude's office~~~

"I'm serious man. The coffee lept at the man, Yo!" He flicked an imaginary piece of lint off his pant leg then looked at his nails. "And seriously! His eyes glowed like the freaky-mako glow of the SOLDIERS only…. Wutai-o glow… ya know, Yo!... I'm bein' serious dude!" By this point Reno wasn't even sure if Rude was responding in audible grunts. He just would notice the quirk of the eyebrows and take it as a sign to keep going.

Rude had listened intently till Reno began embellishing his tale even more imaginatively. Either the Red head had finally hit the breaking point of their ever vigilant boss, or he'd BEEN striking certain chord all along to make the boss spook. This would be interesting to observe their interaction for a while.

Reno started to drink his now very cold cup of coffee. "seriously….damn… Coffee will be the death of me"

~~~Tseng's Office~~~

Tseng sat down on his office chair putting his head into his hands bending over staring at the floor from where he sat. He let out a long needed sigh. Reno would be the death of him yet.

The sexual spitfire had been teasing him for as long as he could remember, but the last few months had been torcher. He hadn't released any of his frustrations, and had rarely felt like he had to for quite a long while. But now he felt like he was going to burst. He was an easy going natured man. He was very calm and observant. But he knew how to be poisonous when necessary.

Reno didn't know that he was playing with fire when it came to Tseng, as Tseng was perfectly aware of his 2nd in commands little fetish with him. He was somewhat able to avoid compromising situations with Reno, but somehow that man had Radar for him it seemed, and Tseng couldn't seem to avoid him all the time. He certainly couldn't avoid being the brunt of lewd comments, sexual innuendo's, and heartless teasing and joking.

If only the Spitfire knew what REAL fire he was playing with. Tseng had managed to keep a major obsession with the redhead a deep dark secret for too long now. Why else would Reno be allowed to push his limits and still live.

Sometimes Tseng would lay awake at night thinking of all the ways he'd love to make Reno squirm for making him feel the pent up heat, and teasing him relentlessly for so long…..

_**~~~End Chapter 1~~~**_

_A/N: Well… here we are… my first chapter… of my first attempt of a sexually frustrated Reno and Tseng. I tried my hand at bringing a very lighthearted and humorous feel to this story! Please let me know what you think. And any suggestions or requests for the direction of this will be happily accepted. It's my first attempt at this particular type of a setting. And I'm always open for inspiration!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I do not own final fantasy 7 or its characters. And I do not make money from this fanfiction.

Warnings:

Some swearing, sexual innuendo, sarcasm, and some hints at and slight tastes of smut… but no real action.

**Coffee Kills**

_**~Chapter 2~**_

Reno's head was KILLING him. He'd had one half spilled cold cup of the fatal fluid. That was 3 hours ago, world record for the Turk, minus sleeping and missions. He'd been pacing pretty much non-stop. Rude had left an hour and a half ago mumbling something about helping Rufus with training or the like, leaving Reno frustrated, and alone.

It wasn't like he couldn't leave this room, the break room was sounding more and more appealing despite the possible threat to his health. But somehow Reno had hoped to have Rude join him when he went, but the man wasn't back yet and might not be for a while yet. Rufus had the habit of sticking him with gopher duty once he had him there.

Reno kicked his desk chair on this pass again. Fuck it… He'd go…

~~~Tseng's office~~~

It'd been a couple hours since Tseng has started paperwork and he was exactly 4 pages into his stack of 200 or so. His head felt like it was going to explode, let alone certain other parts of his anatomy. He was so good at mentally urging a hard on from happening, but with Reno, there was only so much a man could do when at the receiving end of Reno's verbally teasing attention. Hmm… what would the receiving end of some of his other attention be like? A mouth was good for other things than talking.

Tseng shook his head. This was why he couldn't get past the 4th page. Gods forbid Tseng needed to get some frustration out. He might just have to take Rufus up on that offer for using the gym. Thank goddess it was a private one. He'd call and make sure Rufus wasn't using it, then head over. It'd been a long time since he'd had a good workout. The long lull in work was making him more restless than anything. Not a spit-fire Turk… no… just the lull in work. Keep telling yourself that…

~~~Break Room~~~

Reno poked his head around the open door. Good, no one was here. Now he just needed to be quick. He could do this. The smell of the precious brew made him dizzy with delight. Ohh how he missed his constant companion that held his hand through boredom at work. Ahh, caffeine rich black elixir… maybe life was sweet.

He made quick work of finding one of those nice Styrofoam travel cups that Cissnei loved so much. With that being filled with little incident Reno glanced ever so carefully over his shoulder just to be safe then reached for the sweet, and the blond part of his sweet blond coffee. Sheesh, Reno groaned inwardly. No wonder he was made fun of. It hit him…. He was drinking a Cloud coffee! Sweet…Blond…Addictive. Ohh gods… That little ball of blond fluff may be the world hero but, Reno always had a soft spot for the jailbait as he liked to call him. But no one would ever know that…

With a chuckle and a mood raised slightly from the despair that it had bordered on previously, Reno carefully turned around and slowly headed out. Now he just needed to just kill more of a lifetimes worth of hours in boredom again. But first Reno figured he could walk around a bit. Just not anywhere near Tseng's office.

~~~At Rufus' Gym~~~

"Thank you, I appreciate that you offered the use of your gym. I do not like to train at the Turk gym. I am their leader, so it just does not feel right. And my private gym at home does not have quite the same selection as your does." Tseng bowed and gave the president a smile. The boy gave off the air of being a spoiled brat, but really the reason the Turks doted on him so much, was when you really knew him he was a charming young man, who'd been a sweet and lonely young boy when most had known him at first. The Turks honestly loved their young charge, they'd do anything to keep him safe.

"You know it is always open to you." Rufus answered. He knew Tseng was frustrated to be taking him up on the offer. But he wanted the man to feel free to come to him for anything that he could offer. Tseng had saved his life so many times and been there for a shoulder to cry on, long before that even.

"You have free rein of it, for as long as you like. Is it ok if rude keeps me company for a bit longer?" Rufus asked so politely, while moving the last few steps out of the gym. They'd had a much longer than usual workout. Rude was desperately trying to help Rufus gain some bulk to his muscles. He wanted to be able to aid his friends better, and be less of a needy weakling.

"You know that's fine, if anything were urgent I'd message him on it." Tseng bowed, and they parted ways.

Breathing a huge sigh of relief Tseng stepped onto the mat in the middle of the huge room. He'd meditate for a moment to try to focus his energy, then start on basic moves and a run through of his normal routine before he'd push himself to more strenuous work.

At least he'd be left alone. The only two people that came here somewhat regularly just left. This was Rufus' gym anyway; he had nothing to worry about. And Elena would have any urgent messages sent to him via phone.

~~~Reno… walking~~~

Fitting his fingers to the little dents he'd made on the top of his Styrofoam container Reno walked along the corridor of the 30th floor he'd paced on. Or what felt like the 30th. He'd actually only paced the floor that he and Rude were stationed on, and then began pacing this one because it overlooked the gardens. Ah fuck that… he wasn't here to look at the gardens, he'd come here to catch Rude. He figured if he found him, he could make up some excuse to get his partner out of helping Rufus… the boy certainly was needy… not that anyone minded, but the gopher-ing had to stop sooner or later. At least he and Rude could shoot the shit instead of Reno being totally bored witless by himself.

Reno brought the close to being empty cup to his lips and took a small sip, trying to make it last, then took a small nibble to the edge again, spitting out the Styrofoam afterwards. He made it to the high class gold etched door and shrugged. He wouldn't mind if Reno just popped in, Everyone loved Reno!

~~~In Rufus' Gym~~~

Tseng was finished meditating and had shucked his jacket, shirt, and tie, and was going through his routine. His limbs flowed like music around his body. He folded at the waist and stretched his arms out to a tee and twisted, putting his body into the twist and jumping at the end, to do a half spiral kicking his foot out at the end and landing on a half bent knee with the other leg and foot stretched out.

He felt at peace like this, the energy could flow out of his body, maybe not completely. He had a lot pent up inside, but this took the edge off at least. He flowed back and forth and into the air just like waves of the sea for a few more minutes Then on a last particularly high spinning leap he landed in a crouch again and brought his hands together in a breath of a prayer to the gods or goddesses that gave him this moment of release.

~~~With Reno~~~

Reno had walked into the room with every intention of voicing obnoxiously about the kidnapping of his partner, and how he needed him. But when he made his way past the entry of the massive room, every word he was ready to voice was harshly swallowed to a lump at the back of his throat and his breathing hitched. Sweet Shiva…

Goddess forbid, he was dreaming. He swallowed back a groan next as he felt painful sparking's in his lower stomach that flickered back and forth over his groin causing an almost nauseatingly iron hard on almost instantly.

He breathed shallowly and quick as he watched in awe at the magical spectacle before him. He'd watched the man move before. Heck, even fought with him more times than Reno could even begin to count. But this was different. Completely different. His own emotions and frustrations seasoned this moment into the best fucking ambrosia he'd ever tasted in his life. And they didn't name it 'food of the god's' for no reason.

The man was a fucking chiseled god! Perfection in the lean sculpted lines and planes of muscles. Tseng in the fucking red hot sweet flesh… alone… working out… not knowing Reno was watching him. Goddess, Reno was going to cum in his pants just watching the man, uninhibited by eyes and responsibility's.

Reno stifled a moan and shifted his legs. He mentally willed his body to somehow magically put pressure on the aching piece of anatomy between his legs. He tensed his muscles in his backside, trying to put sweet pressure against some part of his body that brought pleasure to himself. Without any manual or verbal stimulation this spectacle would definitely bring about an orgasm.

Tseng finished his routine then stood on the pad, he know someone was there, and assumed it was Rude, finished with Rufus waiting to politely return with Tseng after his workout. Tseng figured he'd tell the dark Turk to return without him.

As Tseng turned his head a very unlikely shape and color caught his eye. There stood Reno, the nerve of the spit-fire. But, why had he been so quiet? No one waited that quietly without at least politely announcing themselves, except the quite bald man.

Tseng allowed his eyes to narrow in on Reno's surprised face. He'd not expected to be seen then obviously. But the look of rapture had not been wiped away by Reno's surprise. And the flush to his cheeks was there. Tseng became uncomfortably aware that he had been being checked out, shirtless and in the throes of a much focused routine.

Then Tseng glanced over the younger Turk's solid, yet lean mass. And no matter how baggy the spit-fire liked to wear his pants, and even his untucked shirt, it couldn't hide his raging hard on. Tseng felt himself begin to be aroused. He bit his tongue. Not here, not now. The tease…

Reno's eyes went from being glazed over with lust to being completely shocked as he watched Tseng turn his body like he was going to walk over. Reno closed his mouth, he'd been panting, then visibly tensed. Tseng wasn't dumb, and wasn't blind, one look and Reno would have it. He'd be dead and cold before anyone even missed him.

The slanted eyed and sinfully sleek man didn't know how much of an effect he had over him; Reno couldn't help himself, his body acted independently with seeing the god in action. Well, fantasizing about him every day and night hadn't helped Reno's case much, but surely Tseng didn't have a clue about that.

Reno searched his head, anything; any raunchy comment to throw Tseng off would be good now, save his ass, please save his ass. "Yo boss man, thought I'd find Rude here wid'da bigger little boss man… thinking of them all hot, sweaty, and worked up kept this bored mind of mine busy. You a man too, yo, you know how it is…" Not really the exclamation for salvation, but more of a pitiful 'hand caught in cookie jar' cover story.

Tseng's patience snapped, right along with his semi-hard on. It raged to life of its own accord. The normally spicy mouthed Turk had become a guilty mess and Tseng figured it was FAR past due that Reno got a taste of his own medicine.

"Oh? I had hoped you'd especially come for me, Reno." Tseng took a few dark and slow steps toward Reno making sure he had a swagger to his step. He watched Reno's muscles tense even more. He was like a strung out spring ready to snap.

Reno let his mouth part slightly as Tseng slowly swaggered a few steps closer. And Reno couldn't help but glance downward taking all of the man in. His eyes darted back to Tseng's face and Reno's eyes dilated.

Tseng could see Reno's breathing pick up. Oh, this would be too easy. "Because, Turk… that would have been fun, watching YOU train, and seeing you watch ME train. Huh? What do you think of that?" Tseng really pushed Reno. He could hear him panting now.

Reno's breath picked up at Tseng's words. And he knew that Tseng had seen his 'little' problem standing at full attention. But how could he actually … maybe feel… the same as Reno? Reno couldn't stop a small whimper from escaping his parted lips.

Tseng walked to the side of Reno but didn't stop, he slowly stalked behind the man making his next words push air over Reno's neck.

"What do you think of that Turk? My little Spit-fire, you are always talking back to me." Tseng felt his own breath hitch as Reno let out a low groan.

Reno thought he was going to pass out, the stain of his iron member being untouched. And the mental strain of having his Wutai-an God slinking around his quivering body and his hot breath only inches from his neck.

The older Turk slowly rounded past Reno's face and front, allowing his hip to ever so slightly brush against Reno's obvious problem, though his fingers ached to touch him.

Reno was ready to close his eyes and beg Tseng to move away, or grab him, when his body ultimately betrayed him in the worst of ways. Reno's climax hit him like a freight train, spilling his remaining coffee on his pants right over the hot cum spot, and his eyes closed as he nearly blacked out, falling right in front of Tseng to his knees and gasping. Absolutely nothing had touched him in either of his intimate places, yet here he'd made himself look like a school girl. Reno felt like tears were going to threaten him. He couldn't look at Tseng. He was so ashamed.

Tseng might have pushed things too far. He didn't think Reno would Cum like, just Tseng's presence had been enough to push him over to ecstasy. Tseng bit back a groan as he felt his own cock jump painfully against the fabric of his pants at the thought.

Tseng's eyes flashed a feral look at the still bowing red head. "Reno, Get up… to the mat's now. You will train. And train hard till you beg me to let you stop. You need to learn control!" He knew exactly what to do next.

Reno's eyes went huge when he heard his boss speak. He figured he'd be yelled at, or Tseng would at least be disappointed in him. Reno couldn't let his hopes get up. There was no way this god of a man could have any feelings for him. He was just righteous at Reno for spying and was trying to convey it through snideness.

He pushed himself humbly up from his knees, but kept his face down. He didn't see the feral look of lust in his superior's eyes. "I'm sorry" was all that come out of his mouth.

Tseng thought to himself for a moment. They stopped on the mats. "Ok, Reno. If you are sorry then listen carefully…."

_**~~~End chapter 2~~~**_

_A/N:_

_-Ok… fruit salad, or real ambrosia, I have not ever cared for. Or should I say, I have yet to taste a well done one. I know they can be spectacular, if the right fruit at the right peak, in the right ratio mixture, and in the right sauce, are all combined. But I used the reference to 'Ambrosia', simply because I love the word, and what it means. "food of the gods"_

_-and… sorry for the cliffy… it took me all day and all night off and on a few minutes here or there to get to this point. The whole scene… and next scene are all done in my head… but I just CANNOT convey it to words properly for some reason. I'm not happy with this chapter very much at all… but we'l see what chap 3 brings….._

_Thank you!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I do not own final fantasy 7 or its characters. And I do not make money from this fanfiction.

Warnings:

Many!.. Bring on some of the good stuff. If you don't like Yaoi… you shouldn't read this… if I say anything else it'l give too much away.

**Coffee Kills**

_**~Chapter 3~**_

Rude had helped Rufus practice a speech he would be giving at a banquet for the SOLDIER's this weekend. He liked to bounce ideas off of someone, and Rude would tell him only the most honest of statements.

Shortly after, Rude had commended Rufus for his work in the gym and asked to be dismissed, He figured if he didn't get back to his and Reno's shared office, the red head would likely be killing himself by being stupid again.

Rude figured that Reno couldn't have gotten himself into too much trouble, seeing as Tseng was completely distracted at this moment, and nowhere near where Reno could bother him.

When he returned to their office and found it empty he figured one of the juniors had decided to let Reno bug them. Well, he'd have some peace and quiet for now anyway.

~~~Rufus' Gym~~~

"Ok, if you are sorry… listen carefully." Tseng had said, as they stopped on the Mat. Reno felt his face burning. Why did he lose his cool…. His usual demeanor was a cocky, sure-mouthed, slum rat.

Fuck me, no… really. Reno thought, then corrected himself. No, fuck me… I screwed up.

When Reno lifted his eyes to his superiors, he caught his breath again. Tseng's eyes burned with sexual desire… and something else, Fire.

Reno had played with a deadly retaliating beast in Tseng. There would be no backing down. Tseng knew he had to put Reno in his place now. But could he keep his control over the frenzied young man. He saw Reno's eyes pop as he looked up to meet Tseng's venomous and craving glare.

Tseng let the moment pull him into it for a chance at feeling the Young Turk

Reno felt his eyes flutter closed as Tseng reach one strong hand out, half cupped but with his forefinger extended, he ever so gently held under Reno's chin again. This time there was no taste of control with this caress. Tseng's long first finger brushed lightly on the side of Reno's cheek, while his thumb so seductively ran over the bottom edge of his lip. Reno sighed into the touch. So soft…

Tseng couldn't help that he wanted that moment of softness, but knowing that he couldn't let this get to out of hand, he stopped and gripped Reno's cheeks more forcefully while his hand was under his chin and throat. This was only to let Reno know his place, then perhaps satiate some of Tseng's dark and raging fire.

"Now Turk… I want you to begin your stretching routine. Just like this was one of your beginner classes, exactly by the book. But do NOT falter; no matter what or you'll be sorry. I will add instructions as you go." Tseng let a cool mask school over his features. He'd had enough practice at this, but it would get tougher as he thought of what he'd do to Reno while he stretched.

Reno gave a mental shrug, couldn't be easier. Stretching! Phf… Some of the strain and embarrassment left Reno's shoulders. But sitting in the cooling stain of his own cum, in the now very uncomfortable pants would not be pleasant.

As if Tseng read his mind he spoke up. "Oh, and Reno… take your filthy pants off before you begin stretching and… Aht… "Tseng interrupted Reno as Reno was just starting to open his mouth. "Not one word, obey my command Turk. And keep your mouth shut, or I'll find something to gag it with."

Reno literally made an 'Eep' noise and the blush returned with vengeance to his face. But he hesitantly touched a hand to his pants. He watched Tseng's face to see if he was serious, or surprised that Reno moved as he was told to. But when he got no reaction at all from the dark man, he pulled them down. Now THAT got a reaction. His VERY re-awakened and red member was at full attention… and must be Tseng hadn't expected Reno to not be wearing any underwear.

Tseng couldn't stop the slight widening of his eyes when Reno had lowered his pants, not only did he not have underwear on, but he was so painfully aroused already again. Tseng's own erection throbbed painfully. He needed to show patience more than ever, to handle this situation right.

"Stretch, now… and don't stop… no matter what" Tseng said in a dark tone.

Reno's eyes hiked up. This would be uncomfortable. But he went to bend at the waist. Ah, that would be uncomfortable also. He hadn't thought of his suit jacket as a hindrance, especially in the throes of battle… but at this very moment it made him feel intimately even more exposed, and his upper body felt so restrained. But he began bending and reaching like he should. Reno was painfully aware of his superior moving around him, circling like a vulture.

Tseng didn't think the show, would be this good. But he circled Reno. His creamy white skin looked so tantalizing under the edge of that Turk-blue suit jacket… it seasoned the moment perfectly.

The senior Turk listed his hand to trail a finger under the rounded edge of Reno's two curves… His ass looked so smooth and full, yet it was taut and fit from his work within the organization. He was surprised that Nothing happened more than a light gasp from Reno when he let his finger trail back and forth not dipping into the crease but very teasingly close. He let his full hand grasp one side. It fit so perfectly in his palm. He could only sweetly imagine cupping both sides of this sweet ass as he dove in, balls deep and drove Reno screaming into a fit of orgasm. He bit back his own moan at that image. If he didn't stop he wouldn't be able to last much more, himself.

Reno felt that treacherous hand finally move as he went to do the floor stretching. He settled on his haunches feeling a lot less exposed like that and did his stretching. He was a pro. He usually let any junior Turks through the routine in the beginning. Reno had always been lean and flexible. The sexual tension around it all just made it feel surreal and tense. But there had been sexual tension for him whenever he'd been around Tseng for some time now.

He didn't know if he liked Tseng's form of punishment for only having a natural reaction to such a sexy man. Did Tseng really not see how attracted Reno was to him? Or how attractive he could be in general? The man had junior Turks, girl and boy falling for him every new season. They all gave up eventually, probably believing him to forego sexuality in lew of being focused on the job entirely.

When Reno finished the floor exercises he suddenly bit his lip in dread of the next part. Dear Gaiah, help him.

Tseng chuckled aloud as Reno suddenly realized the next part. He walked away a few feet looking at other various exercise equipment on the shelves by the wall. He grinned as he took a jump rope off the shelf.

Reno had sighed in relief thinking his superior was letting him have some personal space considering the touchy position the next stretches put him in. So he naturally shifted into the next position. He bent his knees and balanced on his toes. His arms wrapped around his legs and he arched his head up towards the ceiling. It was actually a yoga position, or actually series of positions that Tseng had personally added to the routine a year or so ago, to attain more flexibility for his Turks. Reno let his confident air return around him and grinned as he felt his tense muscles stretch some of the strain right out of them. If only his throbbing manhood would give him a break.

Tseng's mouth watered as he silently came back by Reno, unnoticed yet. Reno's little pink opening was exposed perfectly now and his full ball sac was pushed back and delicious to look at, his throbbing member pushed right up against his stomach in this bent and a skewed position. Tseng figured it was perfect timing. He took the jump rope and snapped a short length of it tight behind Reno to let him know he was there. Reno's muscles quivered at the sound. Tseng lightly brushed the rope along the back of one of Reno's thighs, then slowly brushed it down over the little puckered opening to brush against his balls.

Tseng then let one of his hands rub up over the curve of Reno's back, eliciting a hum from the Red head as he did so. But then trailed that hand from the back of Reno's nack to his uptilted cheek and neck, then slowly traced Reno's flushed pink lips.

"That's it my boy… keep behaving like the good boy I know you can be." Tseng whispered as he allowed the rope to brush against Reno's opening and balls again. He then let his middle and ring finger push into Reno's mouth, making the younger man lightly moan in his throat at their position and the stimulus.

Reno let the moment take over for him. His dark Wutaian sex god was touching him intimately, like a lover did. And holding and teasing him all at the same time. Reno almost lost himself a second time when Tseng pushed his fingers into his mouth. What was he doing to him, turning Reno into a slushy mess of Jello at this moment?

Tseng pulled the fingers out and spoke in a husky tone. "That's it Reno, hold that stretch… its good for you…" He quickly brought his dampened fingers to Reno's puckered opening. Both at the same time, pushing in to the first knuckle.

"Ahh my…" Reno Bit his lip.

"Good, you remembered… that was your last chance… don't make another noise or I will follow through on my threat." Then Tseng pushed his fingers smoothly in deeper. He took the time to feel Reno's Tight and warm passage. He was so clean, and he felt good. Tseng stretched, and rubbed the opening, and the passage, making sure not to touch Reno in the manner that would bring him the most enjoyment.

Reno Bit his lip so hard he tasted blood. Tseng was Torchering him! He wanted pleasure… sweet pleasure, friction or touch of some sort. He whimpered behind his biting grip on his lip.

Tseng then decided the moment was right. He took the wooden handle of the jump rope and pushed it into Reno's warm and slightly stretched opening. Lightening quick and then wrapped the rope around the base of Reno's shaft and then twirled it around Reno's thigh.

"Oh, Gaiiiiaaaa…." Reno ground out loud through clenched teeth, so that the word drew out through Tseng pushing the hard intruder into Reno's opening, then through his deftly fast hands wrapping the base of his cock with the jump rope and felt the rope go snugly around his thigh. The sensations were too much, Reno saw white behind his now closed eyelids. He felt the sparks of an orgasm threaten, but the smooth rope did its job and stopped an eruption from happening.

Tseng's features darkened in complete pleasure, he was so happy that Reno had groaned out like that… He could make good on his threat.

"Reno… You need to be punished." He said then sat down on the floor in front of the little spit-fire. Reno's face looked exquisite, a mixture of pained pleasure, and irritability and awe… so sweet the sight was. Reno's head was still lifted, his eyes were closed and his beautiful mouth was ajar panting lightly. "Reno… open your eyes…"

Reno looked out with one eye first then let the other open. He was afraid to even move his head. What could Tseng do, worse than this?

Tseng Let go of Reno with one hand, but kept his other on the rope that was connected to Reno's more sensitive than ever, member. He moved the other, now free hand, to his own lap and smoothly unbuttoned the top of his pants. Then freed his own aching member. Long and thick it was perfectly shaped and ready for attention of any sort.

Reno's eyes widened as he followed the movement of Tseng's hand. When he saw Tseng's beautiful flesh he licked his lips. The man was even more exquisite than he imagined. He wanted to touch him so badly.

"Use your mouth now Reno… I said I'd gag it with something… We can't have you disobeying orders like that." Reno went to lean down using an arm for leverage. His joints had begun to ache a little being in the stretched position, and having the stimulation intimately in so many different directions made him want to scream. But Tseng continued his new order. "But… get down and begin push-up's … you may suck me with each push-up. You must continue the push-ups until you have brought me to completion… and then, only then…I will allow you to cum…" Tseng finished with a dark smile. Then lay back a little on his arms in front of Reno.

Reno shook in anticipation. He slowly and gingerly moved himself into a position to do push-ups… he was in a delicate situation where moving wrong could end up being very painful. And shifting caused him to hiss as the handle of the jump rope shifted inside. He looked up at Tseng expectantly as his lowered himself down carefully, in as good of form as he could.

Tseng's eyes danced as Reno began his decent and so carefully nudged then licked his throbbing and dripping manhood. Reno looked up at him again like he was asking permission to continue. Tseng gave a small nod of approval then sighed as Reno took the head of his erection into his mouth.

Reno's thoughts swam. Was this really happening? Oh, sweet goddess and all of Gaia… he was really here, touching Tseng intimately, and he, him. He breathed in deeply. Oh, he smelled so welcoming to Reno. Heavenly, really. He lowered his arms and allowed himself to swallow down over half of the warm, thick length. Then lifted up again, slowly… His arms burning after all the stretching, then having to hold that one position so long. But he still tried to make it good for Tseng, he wanted his boss to remember this day as long as he would… which would be forever.

Tseng felt warmth gather in his loins as Reno continued his trek, so diligently trying to pleasure Tseng despite the older man seeing the obvious discomfort of Reno's muscles. He allowed a groan out to reward Reno. Then put his hand on the back of Reno's head. He threaded his fingers through the beautiful red strands of hair. He'd always dreamed of doing this… touching Reno so intimately. "Yes Reno, like that… I'm getting close" He whispered.

Reno kept his arms moving him up and down. He was able to swallow down almost the entire length on each pass now. He could smell the arousal so strongly now. He knew Tseng was getting close even before he said it. His length shuddered against Reno's lips as he lifted up each time.

Tseng grabbed Reno's head more forcefully then yanked him up and down a couple of desperate times and cried out his release. "Reno…" His cry was soft, but full of need. His release had come faster than he had expected, he'd lost himself in it. The sexy young Turk in his lap was all it took.

Reno had felt the hot release at the back of his throat but wanted to taste it too. He pulled back slightly and got the last few drops on his tongue. He swallowed reverently and grinned around the member that he pulled down to his throat one more time just to pleasure Tseng more. He groaned at the thought of Tseng calling out his name as he came.

Tseng reached down and unwrapped Reno's member. "One word… and you will…. CUM…" Tseng growled.

Reno whined loudly as the orgasmic crash sent him over a cliff. "Tseng!..." He cried much more loudly than the dark man had. He then came all over the floor in front of him.

Tseng breathed heavy for a moment and touched Reno's chin one more time before letting his mask come back over his face. He strained to stand. Then did himself back up. He turned his back on Reno and walked over to where he'd left his shirt, tie and jacket and put them on. He smoothed his hair carefully. Then without looking at the flustered youth he stopped before the door.

"You had better get yourself done up and back to your office. You have no clearance for this room. And I do believe its about time for your shift to end. Oh, and Reno… Next time you think about being a tease, maybe you will think twice. That will be all." Tseng walked right out the door.

He needed to leave the room quickly. He wanted to make a point, but his emotions were quickly becoming involved, as he pictured being with Reno again and again. He needed to REALLY clear his head now. At least the fire was a bit more contained now.

~~~Reno and Rude's Office~~~

Rude's eyebrows BOTH came up at the sight of Reno. "What did you do?" Was all he asked.

Reno had fixed his hair and donned his clothes. And he for once was thankful the coffee stain was there to cover what else was there as well.

"Don't ask… just don't ask." Reno grabbed his things. "See ya tomorrow partner" He waved and moved towards the door.

Rude's eyes were wide behind the glasses. What had his partner gotten into this time. He was hoping Reno would explain when he stopped before the office door.

"Yo, rude… don't ever take coffee to go… Coffee Kills…" and Reno left the office.

_**~~~End Chapter 3~~~**_

_A/N: _

_This was the first scene like this in a LONG time….. I haven't written lemon's or anything in quite a while.. so it has taken me a bit to get into the swing of it all. _

_Please forgive me if its cheesy… I really tried._

_I will continue this… its not the end, yet! But I'm going to work on my other fic for a couple of days first._

_Thank you!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

I do not own final fantasy 7 or its characters. And I do not make money from this fanfiction.

Warnings:

Mostly language in this chapter. =^.^= more fun to come soon though…

**Coffee Kills**

_**~Chapter 4~**_

Reno slung himself through his apartment door at the Shinra building and slumped back against it when he closed it. Internally he groaned… Yes, in the end it had been enjoyable but he felt so empty really. Tseng had really scared him for a minute and now, he simply felt ashamed. He could still taste the way his superior had tasted. But he longed to know what it would be like to kiss the dark wutain's lips.

He looked around his apartment. Simple, pretty clean, and basically lonely and empty. He had a basic and simple couch, dark grey in the middle of his living room. A Small tv directly on the floor in the corner. A neat stack of newspapers in another corner. A Small end table in front of the couch in place f a coffee table.

Reno blanched… Coffee. And with a sigh he moved towards the kitchen.

The coffee machine he had was small and simple. He hardly uded it anymore with having the endless supply at work in the break room. But Gaia… maybe Reno should give the stuff up. Just make it at home.

Reno shook his head and went to the pot… there was a slight film in the bottom from the last time he'd made coffee over a week ago. And with a groan he slid his jacket off walking around the corner and throwing it across the back of the couch.

He rolled up the sleeves of his haphazardly buttoned shit and bit back a curse. "Gee Fuc… Mph… Gaia…Dam…" He mumbled and grumbled as he got hot water running in his sink. The film in the pot was just enough to create a stinky layer of mold. Phew… He hated when this happened. He threw some soap in the water and submerged the pot. Only grumbling to himself worse… that meant the filter was still above the pot too.

"Gaia damned it… I don't need this shit…" He cursed out loud to no one but himself. He held his breath and pulled the filter container out from the top and tried not to gasp as a cloud of mold plumed out. "Fuck!" He quickly dumped it in the garbage tray and all.

Reno pulled the pot back out of the water and dumped that as well. "Shit… least it was cheap." He reasoned to himself and pulled the whole think from the counter and unplugged it throwing it in his garbage can before tying off the bag and pulling it out.

He set the bag of garbage by his door. He might as well run out. He was tired…. But bored, he didn't want to be home alone anyway. He could run to the store and get a new coffee maker and take the trash down to the room where the Turks took theirs on this floor.

Well... Reno thought, maybe he'd better do that first. His eyes were watering from the moldy mess even though he'd tied it off.

He ran over to the window in his living room and opened it as wide as it would go then decided to not bother changing. He was a mess and needed a shower still. He might as well do this first before showering and changing then do his shopping.

He still had his shoes on, so Reno decided to run out as he was to get the stinky garbage out of his apartment. He held his nose as long as he could when he grabbed it and high tailed it out. Hoping that the movement if quick enough would allow him to breathe lightly. It was quite a ways down the hall to the end where the garbage room was.

Reno wasn't watching where he was going when he stumbled and fell face first on the hall. He'd landed on top of the garbage bag and was praying thanks to whatever deity had stopped the pot from breaking and shoving moldy glass into his gut. He grumbled and felt close to tears as he realized he'd gotten a lungful of disgusting air by landing the way he had.

"Whatever CAN happen is GOING to… isn't it." He groaned as he pushed back up to his feet.

~~~Tseng, in the elevator~~~

Tseng leaned back completely exhausted against the wall of the elevator. He'd decided to quit even though he still had a mountain of paperwork. There was just too much going on inside his head. He wanted nothing more than to just go home… relax in a bath and not think about Reno at ALL the rest of the night.

The elevator dinged for his floor and he exited. He held his breath. Something really stank in the hallway. And someone was muttering down the hall a ways in the garbage room. 'Really…' He thought. 'They need to be better about removing the filth more often.'

Tseng stopped at his doormat, the corner was flipped over. "Ingrates," he mumbled out loud. The other people housed on this floor were so improper, and careless of other people's belongings. He tinkered with his keycard and finally got it through the door. He heard the door to the garbage room open and slid into his front entry hoping to avoid dealing with anyone else today.

'Boy… for not having anything to do… They like to overload me with paperwork to things that shouldn't even matter.' Tseng thought to himself. He was exhausted. So much was left on his shoulders even though there was a lull in everything recently.

He went smoothly into his living room and pulled his jacket off setting it very neatly onto the arm of the couch and set down to remove his shoes. He got up and carried the shoes to the small mat he had by the front door and placed them, tucking the laces into the insides of the shoes. He stood back up stretching his back and then tipping his neck one way and then the other.

Tseng released a sigh and picked up his neatly lain jacket to hang it up in his bedroom silently and smoothly moving into his room of peace. That long hot soak was sounding better in his mind by the second.

~~~Reno, Garbage Room~~~

"Fuck… fuck… double fuck…. Gaia damned it… why can't this piece of shit TAKE IT!" Reno Kicked shoved and punched at the Bag trying his hardest to avoid the part that had the glass that he knew he'd shattered a while ago. The trash compactor for their floor was overfilled, but there was no way in ifrit that Reno was about to take that stink bomb home with him, although with the way he smelled now it almost didn't matter.

Between the garbage Reno already had in the bag when he'd thrown the coffee pot and maker in it and the smell of the surrounding filth that had the compactor filled in the first place Reno was quickly becoming the major stink bomb himself. He gave the bag one more kick with his untied boots and since it was at least mostly lodged inside the containment area he figured that would be that.

Reno just wanted so badly to get cleaned completely up and get into some fresh clothes… and get OUT of here. He opened the door with all his strength slamming it back against the wall that it opened to. He didn't mean to do that but he was pissed off.

All of this shit… and he STILL hadn't gotten a fuckin' simple coffee fix…

He made his way down the hallway almost ready to breathe a sigh of relief as he slowly made his way without any more incidents to his door. He reached into his pocket for his keycard.

"Shit…"

~~~Tseng's Apartment~~~

"God's forsaken Gaia… it feels great to get out of the uniform today." Tseng audibly moaned uncharacteristically as he pulled his shirt off leaving only his boxers on.

He made his way to the bathroom and removed his boxers as well placing them in the hamper just outside the door. He pulled his hair out of the severe ponytail that he wore it in and turned to the bath placing the chain attached to a plug into the hole at the bottom so that he could draw himself a steaming hot bath. He turned the faucets on mostly straight hot water with only a touch of cool intermingling to make it tolerable to his human skin.

Try as Tseng may… He may put on a façade of stone to try to seem uncaring as to the emotional going's on's around him he was still human to the core. The face of stone and the demeanor to match didn't hold up forever. There were times when the man felt like he was ready to crumble. And recently that had been the case.

He had watched from afar, the fireball of a Turk that he'd come to have a strange like and pull to. And though the Fiery redhead singed at his nerves… he had to admit an endearing quality to him. Though Tseng wanted nothing more than to 'have his way' with him.

Tseng's eyes flared a deep dark color before he shook his head. What was he thinking? He needed to clear his head, not make it even more clouded with the visual that Reno had most recently left him with. *ohh...* Tseng groaned. What would it take to clear his system of this obsession with Reno?

~~~Reno, in the hallway~~~

Reno stood pacing in the hallway back and forth only going about 4 feet each way. His head was down and his hands were in his pocket. He was mumbling almost incoherently. And though he'd have been extremely ashamed if someone saw him like this, in a way he didn't care. What more could he do.

"Shitfuck… what…. How coul… Fuckin Key cards… whadaya… never gonna… Mmm.. grrr… What the fuck…" He stopped suddenly with a growl and looked at the door he paced in front of a couple of feet away.

He knew that he was the only person on the floor that had a master key card was him. There wasn't anything Reno could do about it. He would have happily gone shopping and just went someplace to drown his sorrows till tomorrow's workday but he didn't have his wallet, or his keycard. So either way he was stuck.

He needed to suck it up and either knock on the damned door or suck it up even more and risk getting in major trouble by heading straight to Rufus. But he knew that wouldn't work. They'd be extremely suspicious why he didn't just go to the head Turk first. Not to mention, angering Rufus probably wouldn't be the smartest action of his life.

Reno stepped forward a foot or two… still too far away from the door to actually knock. Tseng's apartment was the largest one on their floor and was also the furthest away from anyone else's, for that Reno was thankful. But at the same time, what would someone think of him if they saw him out there just outside of Tseng's apartment pacing like the fool he really was.

He went to take a second step forward to knock but at the last second he rebutted his own decision and went to turn suddenly in the direction of the stairs. Thinking he could find some other way. He WAS a Turk.

At the last second as he turned on his heel his loose boot tripped on something and it sent him flying. Though he tried to stop himself with everything in his training he managed to only make his fall worse. He landed with a harsh thud against the door and frame, which included the small chime that was on the frame of all of their doors as a doorbell of sorts.

All Reno could think as his ass hit the floor was 'Fuck… could it get any worse.'

~~~Tseng, in the Bathroom~~~

Tseng shut the water off on the faucets and was just ready to climb into the steamy paradise that awaited him when he heard a very loud thud and it was followed by the chime on his doorbell.

"What in the world could it be NOW!" He wondered aloud. There had better be a VERY good reason for this personal disruption. Whoever was on the other side of that doorway had better be praying because Tseng was NOT in a very understanding mood.

He pulled a dark blue high quality robe from the back of the bathroom door and did so in a very efficient and swift manner. While smoothing his hair behind his ears he made it to the door in record time. He took a deep breath to try to hide the fact that he was furious and unlocked and opened the door without checking who it was.

"Gaia the gods hate me…"

_**~~~End Chapter~~~**_

_A/N: Lordy… it took me sooo much longer than I intended it before I finally got around to moving forward with this story. I'm so sorry to all of you that put this on notice and have waited patiently. As you can tell there is more mischief for Reno to be involved with to come…._

_By the way… Anyone that has any requests for situations to add in here by all means… voice them! You can leave the ideas in review.. or personal message. Whichever! I have a basic idea of where and how I want this story to go. But there is a lot of leeway in the manner I have it going. So speak up! _

_Alright next up on my list to finish chapter 17 of My Road… then move onto Roentgen… I am not planning on going away any time soon :P take care ya'll!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

I do not own final fantasy 7 or its characters. And I do not make money from this fanfiction.

Also I do not own Acid Black Cherry or the bits and peices I took from lyrics from their song 'Black Cherry'

Warnings:

Yaoi Smut…. And WAY less teasing than I originally intended. :P

**Coffee Kills**

_**~Chapter 5~**_

"_**Black Cherry"**_

"Gaia the gods hate me…" Tseng barely breathed the words.

Reno was just beginning to stand from the floor. He got up and shifted from foot to foot for a second while not really looking at Tseng, he was staring more at the door frame. "Yeah…" Reno chuckled and ran his hand on the back of his neck while letting a grin find its way to his face. But quickly recovered realizing what his superior had said. "Wai… No. What!" He leaned his face forward and placed his hands on his hips with his stance wide.

Tseng cooled his temper the best he could and leaned towards an exhausted air instead of angry. "Reno… What now! I am OFF of work… as are you. Why are you disturbing me?" He didn't even try hard, but managed to allow his voice to sound completely burnt out, for him.

"Jeez Tseng… sorry, I kind of…" Reno decided to go back to rubbing at the back of his neck while trying to think of how to word his predicament.

"Reno!" Tseng suddenly caught a whiff of the man standing in front of him and then took note of his normally disheveled appearance, being even MORE disheveled. He also took note of the fact that Reno stood in front of him with the exact same clothes he'd left him with earlier. Or Tseng certainly hoped he'd put the clothes back on.

Tseng gave a single snicker, something about the mental image of Reno leaving the gym naked and walking home that way made him think it would be the perfect punishment for the temperamental and persistent red head.

Sadly the snicker caught Reno's attention and the Turk's 2nd in command abruptly stopped his fidgeting and actually took in the current state of his superior. He saw Tseng with his hair down, framing his face, it had become un-tucked from his ear in his abrupt anger to open the door. He looked down the man and saw the elegant flowing, high quality robe as it clung to the musculature of the Wutain's body. Reno could do nothing but stand riveted to the spot and swallow audibly. Tseng, even angry in this moment looked… beautiful?

Tseng realized he was being ogled and was less bothered by it and more flattered than he thought he'd be. But realizing he'd called the red head's name without explaining he took in a breath and was harshly reminded why.

"You smell wretched Reno… what happened, and…" He finished a bit softer. "Why are you at my door?" Tseng tipped his head down slightly allowing his shiny jet black mane to fall forward over his cheeks slightly.

"I'm…" Reno started and tried to look away and beat back a furious blush that was encroaching his face at that very moment. "Was gonna….. It… to the garbage… an… I…" He scuffed at an imaginary mark on the floor and looked down then. "I forgot mah keycard, yo… I'm locked out." He finished smoothly with his hand still on the back of his neck and stared at his foot refusing to look up.

Tseng smirked inwardly. He wanted so badly to throw his head back an laugh out loud, but his training and usual mask that was so ingrained in his being didn't allow for it. But for a brief couple of seconds he relished the shame that Reno had written all over his entire being. His mannerisms spoke louder than words. He hadn't wanted to come to Tseng on this.

Tseng thought very briefly over their situation and immediately saw an opening. His lust suddenly reawakened for this shamed feline-like creature that stood hanging his head in front of him. He narrowed his eyes at the sudden vision.

"Really now…" Tseng purred. "This is unforgivable… one of my Turks… My BEST Turk… locked out of his own home!" Tseng stated haughtily while watching the physical reaction of the fiery red head in front of him as Reno immediately stiffened up and stilled. He watched heat fill the man's cheeks even though he'd already carried a blush to begin with.

Reno cringed inwardly. 'God's no…' he already felt lower than low and quite empty from the treatment he'd been given earlier. What more did Tseng want. Reno had, had a long day too. He just wanted to go home, clean up, shop, and make himself some fuckin' coffee! Was that such a bad plan?

He felt like he was being scrutinized and could almost feel the carnivorous heat rolling off his superior. The man was dark and feral in his entire air today to begin with.

"Whadaya want me ta do yo! I didn't mean to… I'm kindof… tired out taday… yeah." Reno tried to reason and argue his mistake. Then he brazenly looked up with fire in his own eyes and stepped forward to face down Tseng with a glare.

Tseng almost felt bad for Reno in that moment, but it didn't dampen the fire he carried in his own dark and ethereal eyes at that moment. His whole body hungered for a retribution and primal lust towards this man who dared tease him, tempt him, and try to make Tseng make a fool of himself all these months.

"What! Do 'I' want 'You' to do!" Tseng narrowed his eyes discriminately. "What do I want you to do, hm Reno?" He repeated.

Tseng turned to go inside his apartment. "Get inside Reno, you are making a fool of yourself standing in the hallway." He made note of Reno walking in with trepidation filling his every step. 'Good… you're finally learning to respect the weight of the situation' he thought as he made his way to the living room to stand next to his hallway.

"So Reno… you decided that since you are haphazard fool that you sometimes are, that after realizing the state you were in, you'd bother me… why!" He tried to disguise the humor in his voice as the normally brazen and aloof man waited just in his entryway to his apartment. Reno had never been inside, so even more trepidation on that account. Good…

"Sir..." Reno decides to be honest. "I knew if I went straight to Rufus as he is the only one with a master key card. That he would question my intentions, and have suspicions as to why I didn't seek you out first. You are on the floor and you are my direct superior." Reno finishes and looks up at Tseng with a softening look on his face.

Tseng smiled warmly. "Well, that's what you were supposed to do. Yet I am still quite ashamed that first of all my top Turk locked himself out to begin with and second of all you interrupted my personal time." Tseng twisted his face to scowl at Reno. "You are FILTHY, you stink, and you need to be put in your place. Strip NOW. And throw your disgusting clothes in the garbage." With that Tseng walked away as Reno's mouth hung open in shock.

Reno was blown away. What the hell just happened? He stood there for a good three minutes before a commanding voice came from the bathroom. "NOW Reno! That's an order… " Tseng's voice boomed.

'Sweet Shiva' What did he get himself into this time? Reno disrobed, quite efficiently, actually thankful to be rid of the stinky things. He did as he'd been bid to, and placed them in the garbage that was next to the pristine kitchen, then wondered what he was supposed to do as he stood there naked as the day he was born.

Tseng was being extremely quiet. What was he doing? Reno wondered and slowly made his way in the direction he'd heard Tseng's voice wondering if what he was doing was wrong. He found himself at the doorway to a large bathroom and gazing down at a clear and slightly steaming tub filled with pure water and man.

Reno inwardly groaned as he tried very hard to quell the thoughts and the panting breaths that were trying to make his presence known. He looked over Tseng's body. The man was refined silk over deadly panther. Even laying back with eyes closed and his head resting against the edge of the bathtub and his arms resting under the water at his sides, he looked deadly.

Reno selfishly ran his eyes over the man's fine and lean body. His skin had a golden hue to it. The outlined of his muscles weren't like the SOLDIER where they were all might and a lot of brawn. No, His were sleek. Just enough of an outline to show his masculinity. Reno's eyes gazed further down. He could just see from the position he was behind Tseng's shoulder in the doorway that the man was even more beautiful than the glimpse he'd gotten earlier.

Reno closed his eyes for a brief second as he remembered earlier that day, and the taste of the man in front of him. He felt his shaft harden. 'Dear gods' Reno thought. 'Tseng will certainly be the death of me… if not literally.'

Reno was shocked suddenly out of his moment of inner and outward turmoil by Tseng's voice. "Reno, come over where I can see you." A deceivingly soothing voice called. 'God's… he knew I was here' Reno thought.

Reno moved forward a couple of feet staring at the darker man's lips as he passed him by. Those chiseled and thin lips. Dainty, yet strong… Reno couldn't help but stare with a glance of longing. Oh if only he hadn't been the fool he'd been. Could he tell Tseng how he really felt.

_-While you make the wings I prayed for tremble  
An obvious scandal, lips studied so closely  
Slowmotion impressed upon me...-_

"You know Reno. I … " Tseng visibly stumbled for words. But he unselfconsciously laid recumbent in the tub, completely at ease as Reno had been perusing his body with his eyes. Reno's gaze was still fixed on Tseng's lips as the man opened his eyes to look up at Reno. "I wanted nothing more than to put you in your place Reno. Today earlier, as well as now. But, I came back here and the ache of the day pulled at me. And I simply gave up." The man sighed, and sat up. "Join me? Gods know you need it" He motioned at the large bathtub.

Reno was speechless. He knew Tseng couldn't have missed the throbbing hard on that he was wearing against his best inner warnings. If anything, just watching the man's lips had him harder and more turned on as he stood there completely bared to the man, who in return was also bared to Reno.

Reno opened his mouth to say something, anything. It didn't work. His voice couldn't be found. He knew his face must be crimson now. He stared at Tseng's face and tried to wet his lips in order to force himself to speak.

He didn't know how it happened but Tseng was suddenly standing out of the tub, the water glazing down his golden body in rivulets glancing over the man's shoulders and... Reno didn't get a chance to watch the water dance seductively down the man's chest and muscles.

Tseng saw the hesitation all over Reno. This was more than just a game to the Redhead, as well as to him. And though Tseng initially had every intention of simply bringing what happened today to another level. Having him there and in the state he was in and with the day that Tseng had, had, emotionally and physically. It was enough to make him so tired. Tired of the games, tired of the foolish actions. He desired Reno… and Reno desired him.

He stood quickly while the fiery 2nd in command was fumbling mentally trying to come up with most likely a witty reply. He then leaned forward to take Reno into his damp arms. He wrapped his arms around the man in a loving yet slightly restraining embrace. He leaned his forehead against Reno's.

Time to be honest Tseng thought. "I'm tired Reno… Tired of our games. No more. Please. Join me?"

_-Don't stop kiss me! I can't be apart from you...  
Don't stop kiss me! But, I can't forgive you- _

Reno felt the entire world shift in that moment. All the petty games, the miniscule banter, even his own secret lust for the man that stood in front of him holding him. Everything went away. He opened and closed his mouth twice before simply making the first move to close the distance.

He was met halfway by the hunger of Tseng's own lips. They met in a surprisingly soft kiss. Both men opened their eyes. Reno looked up with damp and shining teal blue orbs as if seeking the dream to not end that was happening. And Reno gazed into brown chasms.

Reno felt a heaviness claim his throat as the kiss stayed chaste and he stared into the unfathomable depths that were Tseng's eyes. Was it real. His eyes began to water, but he wouldn't let them burst, the dams that were building.

_-Forbidden Territory...I can never break away now  
I feel it, Black Cherry...I can't forget the lingering sensation of your kiss-_

Tseng felt the mood shift in the man he held in his arms. He didn't want to hurt Reno. Maybe Reno was more fragile than he ever let on to be. Could he really feel for him this strongly. Tseng didn't want to think on it. He just wanted bliss in this moment, not scrutinizing and hammering at his own emotions. This wasn't forever, this was here and now. Yes… that's all for now. Tseng argued in his own mind.

He felt Reno shift uncomfortably to pull away, and it wasn't like he couldn't feel the man's hardened manhood digging into Tseng's own thigh. So Tseng shifted his body so the red head wouldn't feel alone. He pressed his own aching hard on against Reno's groin and suddenly deepened the kiss taking advantage of Reno's gasp from the touch of Tseng's own manhood beside his own.

Reno gasped, he was beginning to think this was all a cruel joke, despite Tseng's declaration of tiring from their games, he felt it was a cruel shift to a whole other level. But when the darker man pressed his own needy body against Reno's and deepened the kiss, Reno knew that nothing mattered. This moment was real. And whether it lasted, or whether it was part of a bigger scheme. Reno didn't care.

_-Moonlight Shadow in solitary  
It's just that I'm so thirsty...  
The fruit I've sunk my teeth into...  
Ravishes me with its sweet, sweet, but deadly poison-_

Reno suddenly returned the embrace pressing himself tightly against Tseng and moaning into the kiss. Their tongues danced; Tseng leading the way through the kiss tasting the flavor that was Reno, feeling out every little space in the lanky man's mouth.

Tseng felt the need rise in the air around them. Reno's hands found their way into Tseng's raven black hair to twine at the base of the strands. But the Red haired man pressed himself only tighter to Tseng's body. Molding to the bends and dips as much as possible.

Reno ground himself wantonly against the man. He wanted to cry out 'Take me' but instead he showed it. As Tseng's own hands slid down Reno's back to cup onto his bottom, Reno pressed back against the hands before grinding forward again. Mentally he chanted 'take me, take me now, mark me as yours… please'

Tseng felt the creamy expanse of skin in his hands and like a flower sending out roots in need of water he let his hands slide down the lithe body to cup Reno's backside in his hands. And Reno pressed back into his hands making Tseng want to lose himself then and there.

Tseng broke their feverish kiss to close his eyes and trail his lips down Reno's neck before finding the pulse point on his neck and biting down.

"Ugnn.. Mmm" Reno moaned low and threw his head back letting go of Tseng's hair in lieu of clenching to the man's shoulders as Tseng went a bit further down where his throat met his chest just above th rise of bone there and suckled in his skin again biting down slow and firm. "Gods… Nnnggh… Tseng…" Reno moaned louder.

"Reno… I want you." Tseng pulled back to say in a heavily lust filled voice. And pulled up on one of Reno's legs to back up further into the tub. "join me?" He asked the question again.

_-Black Cherry...make love to me, give yourself to me  
You have to leave your seed to be reborn inside of me...  
It's all right if you don't love me...since I don't love you-_

Reno allowed himself to be pulled forward into the comfortably warm water. If it weren't for Tseng's firm grip on him, he was afraid he'd fall the man had him so weak in the knees. Tseng pulled him down into the tub half laying against the opposite end that Tseng himself had been laying against before. But Tseng stayed half kneeling above Reno.

Tseng looked down at Reno laying back in his porcelain tub his flaming hair half lying down from the long day and the long length down the back was flowing in the gentle movements of the water that the two caused. Reno's face had a slight flush to it and his legs were bent and slightly open as Tseng half knelt between them. It was beautiful… this moment.

Tseng placed both hands on Reno's shoulders and ran them slowly and gently down over his arms then up and over to his chest, allowing his own position to shift lower into the water over Reno. He ran his hands along Reno's abdominal muscles and then run out and over the sides of his hips and down his legs. Every inch that he touched felt smooth like ivory.

Reno laid still, the look of hungry admiration in Tseng's eyes was enough as they both silently took in each other. He knew that right now he needed to just be still and allow Tseng to have his way. The touch so firm yet loving as Tseng allowed his hands to play over his arms, chest, belly, and then legs was enough of a fire to make Reno want to cry in that very moment. The touch was almost reverant.

Just then it was almost as if they both felt the loss of being close. Tseng ran his hands back up Renos arms to wrap around behind him against his back and the side of the tub and Reno lifted up wrapping his own arms around Tseng's back. They backed their faces up and regarded each other before Tseng leaned down to lay claim to Reno's lips once again.

The kiss was demanding fierce and everything that showed urgency and need to each other. Both equally putting their feelings into the kiss. But Reno made no other move. He wanted Tseng to be completely in control of him.

Tseng pulled one arm from behind Reno to run it down his stomach again, this time running right down the firm and neglected shaft bringing purr of delight from the red head. He stroked Reno a few times before urgently reaching further down.

Reno's eyes closed again from watching Tseng's face and he allowed his own arms to mingle a bit on Tseng's body. He ran his fingers carefully over the muscles of Tseng's back and down over his lean and yet firm backside. His one hand ran down the front of Tseng to gently take his aching member into his hand to stroke teasingly light. No need in making them more feverish than they already were.

He watched as Tseng's face contorted to one of pleasure as Tseng's hand still focused on finding its own way allowed two fingers to play along the outside of Reno's opening.

Tseng tried to remain focused as Reno's hand so enticingly and gently ran along his generous length. He found Reno's opening and played around the outside with two fingers before carefully slipping one finger in steadily feeling Reno's insides relax and open to him willingly and almost hungrily. So he slipped in a second finger much quicker than the first one and rubbed along the inside feeling Reno out. The hand stilled on his own flesh and Reno's intake of a gasping breath told him where and when he'd found what he was looking for.

"Oh Reno… I want you now…" He greedily said and scissor'd his fingers a little before pulling them out and looking down at Reno again before pulling Reno's legs open wider and settling himself between them.

_-To kiss and swallow words so deeply..._

_I can't believe...the movement of those hips  
Yet, Ecstasy, Replicate –_

Reno closed his eyes and lifted his arms to wrap around Tseng's neck. "Then take me…. Take me now… please." Reno breathed the words as Tseng reached down to line himself up to Reno's opening.

Tseng pressed himself past the ring of muscle trying to calm himself and not just shove himself in hard. He wanted this to be good for both of them. He gritted his teeth as Reno moaned at the intrusion. But not a moan of pain.

"Please Tseng… TAKE me!" Reno begged loudly.

Tseng moaned himself as he clenched his fists before fisting them into Reno's hair and shoving the rest of the way in, hard.

His shaft, firm, and hot filled Reno till he couldn't go any further. And Reno didn't hold back the cry that came up loudly. "Shit… Tseng. Yes! Ohhhnnn!..." Reno clung to the man digging his nails into Tseng's back and slightly biting down on the man's shoulder.

Reno's declaration and actions made Tseng's blood boil. How long had he held back for this. How long had he waited, how long had he endured the torture of being teased incessantly by this beautiful creature in his arms. He pulled himself almost all the way out before diving back in just as deep but even harder. He felt Reno's mouth clamp even harder onto his shoulder. And like the spurs to a horse he started repeating the action. Setting a frenzied pace.

Reno clung on for dear life. Tseng's hot and hard shaft rubbing his every nerve ending deep inside making him want to scream high and loud. The stimulation was mind bending. Tseng hadn't even touched him yet but from the impact of how he was being effected internally he knew he wouldn't last long.

Tseng growled and changed his angle so that he was diving even deeper and hitting Reno deep inside even harder. He reached up higher for a better grip on the flaming mane to yank back Reno's head and locked that fist with the handful of hair onto the edge of the tub.

Reno cried out, loudly half moan and half wail from the painful and beautiful stimulation of his hair being pulled while being assaulted inside, deep… to his very core. But what Tseng did next had him keening.

"Reno…" Tseng half purred, half growled. "I wanted to fuck you senseless right now… and I also want you to Cum for me!.." Tseng reached around with his other hand and gripped Reno firmly to stroke his fast and hard, while drilling Hard and Deep inside Slamming into Reno's prostate.

The keening turned into an earsplitting scream as Reno came. His insides clenching down and clamping hard onto Tseng's moving member. Tseng moaned loudly at the assault on his own wildly sensitive body. He was so close that when he heard what Reno next said he lost it.

"Cum inside me… I want to be… only yours…" The whimper Reno released at his own confession was all it took along with the words.

_-AH~ Come inside me!  
Black Cherry...make love to me, give yourself to me  
Leave your seed inside of me!-_

"AHhh my gods Reno. My GODS!..." Tseng thrusted inside Reno with an abrupt force before rupturing and releasing explosively inside of him.

Reno clung possessively onto Tseng as his thrusting slowed and calmed along with both men's spasm's of pleasure.

Tseng let go of the tub's edge to press Reno's face into his shoulder and wrapped his other arm around his back, successfully cocooning the man in his embrace before using his torso and knee's to flip them over.

Tseng's breathing was still rapid and heavy as he laid his own head back and clutched to Reno on top of him, while he remained inside of the man. Reno didn't resist the possessive grip either, still maintaining his own hold around Tseng's middle.

Neither man said anything or moved for a long time. They laid there Tseng gently running his thumb over Reno's shoulder blade and Reno slowly moving his foot to caress the outside of one of Tseng's shins. Neither one of them wanted to break the glowing spell that held them both captive in that moment. They didn't want to mess anything up.

Tseng finally was the first to speak up. "I should let you get cleaned up before the water gets too cold." And he tipped his head back at the same time as removing his grip from the back of Reno's head so that Reno could look up at him. "you… ok?" He asked carefully as brilliantly bluer than usual, eyes looked up at him.

Reno couldn't help but smile, Tseng was doting on him right now and being so alert to him. "Yeah…" He answered in an awed tone. "Never better" He grinned gently then reached up with his own hang to stroke Tseng's cheek.

"Ok… hang on then." Tseng gently warned and squeezed Reno's shoulder before carefully pulling out of him, which elicited a slight gasp from Reno.

Reno leaned up to kiss Tseng, intending it to be simple and sweet. But Tseng had other ideas as he returned the kiss and deepened it forcefully.

Reno pulled back to look up at Tseng's face with a quirked smile. But Tseng could see the question written all over it. "You're addictive Reno.." Was all Tseng said and tugged the man back to kiss him just as deep again. This time pressing his groin against Reno's again.

When Reno felt the press of something hard again he gasped and felt himself begin to harden again too but couldn't help looking up to Tseng's eyes with shock.

"Hm… maybe getting cleaned up should wait." Tseng started and lifted Reno up away from him to his knees. "Let's move this into my bedroom, shall we?" He kissed Reno again quicker this time though and stood up.

Reno stood up from the cooling water while Tseng reached for two towels. He watched as the dark haired man dried himself a little bit before wrapping the towel around his waist and coming over to meet Reno as he stepped out of the tub.

"Just one question Reno… What WERE you doing that called for a garbage run this late in the evening anyway?" Tseng asked smoothly as he wrapped his arms around Reno while pulling the towel with them to rest on Reno's shoulders.

Reno's face went from happy and relaxed to tighten up again. "Shitfuck..!... Why'd ya have to mention that!"

"What!... it was just a simple harmless question Reno." Tseng replied but quirked an eyebrow as Reno's temperamental reaction.

Reno thought back to the whole reason for the mess this evening and instead of being angry he thought with a grin spreading on his face to why he thought when he was first in the bathroom about Tseng being the death of him. He snickered. "Coffee's dangerous Yo…" And that was all he said for an explanation on that. Wanting a cup of the murderous liquid was what led him to this place here and now.

Tseng led them slowly out of the bathroom and towards what must be his bedroom and Reno snickered again. "Coffee Kills…" and shook his head at the bewildered look on Tseng's face.

~~~End Chapter~~~

_A/N: Ok…. What do you guys think. I know. TOTALLY off from what this ficcy started out to be._

_Now… I can just leave it at this. Though, I originally intended to include some more picking and teasing to poor rude. Maybe even some action for the poor man as well. As well as a lil surprise later for Reno and Tseng. What do ya'l think?_

_I'll think on it while trying desperately to get caught up with my other fics. *rolls eyes* I'm so neglectful of my poor stories…_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy 7 or its characters. And I do not make money from this fanfiction.

Also I do not own Miyavi, or his song "Dear" or "Selfish Love", Nor do I own VAMPS…(slight mention)

Warnings: Yaoi, Smut recalled and mentioned, and hinted at…. And a lil bit of angst… it is now the morning after…

**Coffee Kills**

_**~Chapter 6~**_

"_**Egoistic Us"**_

_**~…~…~**_

Reno took mental note of where he was, that's right. He suddenly wished he was miniscule. The night's activities flooded back to him as he went to stretch.

~..~..~

' Just fucking take it…' Tseng threw at him verbally. Their second joining was nothing like the first. Tseng had flipped him face first with his legs played out on the bed, Tseng standing at the edge, slamming into him as hard as he could. 

Reno cried out, this position made him feel every centimeter of what Tseng had to give. So much for sweet nothings, or pampering-ly sweet joining's. Reno clenched his fists into the bedspread that he was served up upon. Tseng had stamina. Reno had been denied orgasm this time around… till 'he was told he could blow'

Tseng pulled out and leaned down to nip Reno on the ass before yanking him up off the bed to embrace him tight. Reno was panting and confused.

'I just want to know this is real…' Tseng had whispered before kissing him possessively and lying down with him onto the bed, and re-taking him. This time allowing Reno to come, and following him over the precipice.

Reno felt in that moment that it was fragile like glass. Tseng had called his name like a love song… 'sweet sweet Reno, my Reno' and that was the last words Reno had heard before they slowly pulled apart to fall asleep in a tangled heap

~…~…~

Reno tried to get up to sit on the edge of the bed he was laying and facing. But when he went to move he felt an arm grip him possessively.

"You don't work today, neither of us do…" the sleep fogged voice called.

Reno internally screamed in panic. How could he have wanted this so badly, he was a onetime stand… enjoy-me-fuck-me-hold-till-day-and-leave-me lay… He didn't want to wait around for the seasoned and practiced words. He needed out of there now.

He went to pull away again. And this time when the arm came to pull him tighter, Reno yanked it away. "Lemme the fuck up … Tseng…" the name rolled off dripping in venom. The hand pulled away like it was burned.

Reno wouldn't even turn around. Tears burned his eyes and threatened to spill. "I need to use your bathroom…" He didn't wait for a reply, and half ran to the room. He slammed the door shut and sat down on the floor with his back to it and began to cry. 'Why does this have to happen?' He wondered, as he could see the short lived dream replay in slow motion… with the thought of an 'it's me... not you' speech at the end of it all.

Tseng listened carefully from where he lay prone on the bed, not even bothering to turn over. He heard the tears, and knew that Reno was trying hard to keep himself silent. He'd never heard Reno cry. The only times he'd seen tears in the red head's eyes, they'd been silent tears. And it was extremely rare.

With a half groan, half sigh Tseng shoved the pillow under his chin for a second to think. His 2nd in command would only be crying for two reasons… either if he'd done something to offend the red head, which… he didn't think he'd done. Or if Reno was regretting what had happened.

Tseng solemnly sat up and ran a hand over his face. His heart suddenly felt very heavy. He'd woken up so utterly happy, and complete. Hoping this would last… but… dreams never do…

~…~…~

Reno took the time to take a shower in the unfamiliar bathroom after he'd cried himself out. Tseng could just fucking wait if by any chance he needed the bathroom. Thank god it'd had a lock on it. Reno scrubbed himself so hard with a clean washcloth and cried some more though he didn't think it was possible. He was raw and red from the scorching temperature of the water, and the scrubbing he'd given himself.

Just as he stepped out of the shower there was a gentle knock on the door. He didn't want to answer, but it wasn't his place. "What…" He said carefully.

"I just wanted to let you know that I found a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt that should fit and work you till you get to your apartment. They're on the door handle." And Tseng walked away.

Reno bit his lip. If ever there was an invitation to leave… there it was. He finished drying off fiercely, only adding to the redness that he'd caused on his body. And finger combed his hair and retied it. He may be a wreck internally, but he'd have SOME semblance of normalcy when he would walk out that bathroom door.

Tseng stood with his back to the apartment, on the balcony. It was cool outside; the chill of fall was in the air. But he didn't care. He clenched his fists in the fabric of his favorite tee-shirt that he wore on days off. Why'd he let himself even invite Reno in last night? He thought the man had cared for him, but… that must have just been the lust talking. He heard Reno open the door to most likely reach for the clothes, and steeled away his emotions for the moment. He could seethe about his mistake later. For now he was Reno's superior that needed to fulfill a responsibility.

Reno walked out of the bathroom tentatively. Maybe if it was very slightly possible that he was misreading the situation… he'd think about a second chance. He'd wait and see what the head TURK would say when he came out.

Reno walked out trying to look like nothing was wrong and trying to have an open mind of the situation. He walked out to where Tseng was standing in the doorway of the apartment with a slight smile on his face. "I'm not much of a morning person…" He tried to sooth away his prior actions with at least a half truth.

But when Tseng turned around with a face mask of stone and his hands went to his sides like when he was in TURK mode, Reno's heart dropped, and with it, his face. He turned around quickly, biting his lip. When did he become such a baby? Too much had happened. He needed to clear his head.

"I can escort you to your apartment if you're ready then…" Tseng cautiously said, not wanting to offend his friend, 2nd in command, and his would-be lover. He tried hard to not let his façade crack. He wanted to let Reno keep some pride, and not have to see the failure of a man that Tseng was, when he was doing something as his superior. It was bad enough that somehow he'd failed him physically. Maybe he'd gone overboard, Tseng wondered. Maybe he'd never know, he thought as he saw Reno nod and slip his feet into his untied old boots.

They made their way to Reno's apartment in companionable silence. Tseng let him through his front door and the reality and eight of the situation hit Reno. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Tseng… can you come in for a minute… er… there's something I need ta ask ya.." Reno slipped into his less proper language as he scratched his head lightly. What in the frozen north was he thinking? The man had made it obvious he wanted nothing to do with him.

Tseng stepped only one foot into the doorway and stared at the wall behind Reno, he wouldn't look him in the eye. This was too difficult to begin with. "Reno, I don't think… listen. Last night was beautiful, but… God's Reno, I need to leave. I'll see you at work tomorrow..." Tseng called as he turned on his heels and strode of brusquely.

"What… the fu…" Reno slammed his door shut and broke down again. He was a fucking pansy. "It's true…" He muttered between gasping sobs. He needed to get out of there and forget everything; he needed to push it all out.

Reno ran into his room and threw on a jogging suit. The one freedom he had, aside from flying, was running. He grabbed his pod-eye {a/n: yes…pun intended} and put the ear buds on flipping the player to random. He grabbed his wallet, WITH his keycard and looked out the peephole of his door before leaving.

He jogged carefully down the stairs, all 50+ floors. He wanted to avoid everyone today. Despite the shower he knew he looked like crap, so best just avoid everyone.

He popped his neon green earbud's tighter into his ears and cranked up the volume. The player instantly began playing Miyavi… He wasn't about to argue with that… 'Selfish Love' played, and set a knee slapping upbeat crankin tune. He dashed out the front door of the building like Dark Nation was on his heels and began jogging to the tune.

He made his way around the grounds, they were large. He found his way to a small park that was on the outskirts of the Shinra grounds. It wasn't much of a garden Reno thought as he was jogging his way around it. There was one semi-large tree in the center over a tiny 'Lake' that was more like an oversized puddle. But there were small turtles in the pond so he figured he'd make his way over there to watch them. There were small but brightly colored shrubs. No flowers grew here, but at least a little bit of greenery had made it this long.

So much was muddled in his mind that despite the crankin loud music and the fresh air he couldn't help but think about it…

'I'm tired Reno… Tired of our games. No more. Please. Join me?'… Tseng had said in a deep and sincere, yet tired tone. The kisses… the touches… 'Reno… I want you…. Join me?' So much.. SO fucking much, Reno grabbed at his head, then changed the song.

He needed a break from reality… or for that man that had made him feel special to stay that way forever. But another song came on that he knew… 'God's… why me' Reno thought as he leaned on the railing overlooking the small garden's lake. The lyrics hit his heart…

{ Dear... 

What came to me in the misty morning was an unmistakable truth,  
From the other end of the line,  
Your faint, hollow voice,  
"If we end this, maybe..." Trembling, I'm already alone.}

Reno stared out at the ripples upon the surface of the water. The filthy Midgar air did nothing for the moment except amplify the sadness.

{ Tear-colored snow softly, softly dancing in midsummer,  
Melts upon my cheeks, holding our memories. 

What spins around me right before my eyes, is only the film of my memory  
"From my tears... ?"  
Your seemingly faint appearance  
But even then, it's clear; you are still beautiful to me... }

'Then take me…. Take me now… please.' Reno sobbed into the chilly fall morning air. He could still feel the embrace and the touch and the burning need. 'Please Tseng… TAKE me!' "I'm a filthy beast. Tseng probably thinks I nothing but a needy whore." Reno whispered as tears began to fall.

{ Tear-colored snow softly, softly dancing in midsummer,  
Melts upon my cheeks, holding our memories. 

When I wake up in the morning with you not beside me,  
Lonely, lonely... Today is cloudy and rainy again 

The first and the last love song I give to you, ironically, is a sad, sad goodbye song }

But Reno did wake up with Tseng there. His arm possessively draped around his middle. Pulling him back as if he cared. Reno assumed it was to enjoy the moment before he'd dismiss him. But who gave a care… he should have let himself drown in that embrace. Reno wrapped his arms around himself and turned away from the pleasant sight, not caring that there were two turtles on a small log on the edge of the pond. And not caring that the sun was just now really rising behind his now turned back, the grey dust and smog of the city turning the filtered rays of light into a small rainbow of grays, greens and yellows.

{ Tear-colored snow softly, softly dancing in midsummer,  
Melts upon my cheeks, holding our memories. 

If, for example, if we were born once again,  
I hope I'd get to meet you in the winter, which suits you so well... 

The taste of your kiss I am nearly sick of, the days that the two of us painted  
For me, for you, for the two of us, now... Bye bye. }

"Why'd I fucking fall in love with you!" Reno cried out and ran at top speed, the whole way back to the Shinra building.

His tears had dried up by the time he made it back. He dashed into the small coffee shop at the bottom of the building. 'Moonbucks' a very expensive and publically popular place. He turned down his Pod-Eye and ran up to the line, nearly knocking the man in front of him over.

"Yo, sorry man" Reno said as he lowered his head to stare at his shoes.

"Reno!" The man in front of his asked. "what the hell happened to you!"

"Yo… Rude! What the hell are YOU doing here today!" He asked perusing the man's clothes with his eyes. Rude was wearing a semi flashy island shirt. Long jeans, and instead of his usual sunglasses, he wore a knit beany. With the word 'VAMPS' on it. "Whoah man.. I didn't know you were into music!" Reno pointed to the beany.

"Reno.. first things first. Why are you pale as a ghost" He stopped and felt the man's face and forehead. "Freezing, look like you either got no sleep, or cried yourself out, or both?" Rude finished while quirking his eyebrow up. His eyes gentle and kind obviously more at ease without being on the clock.

"I had an issue with my coffee pot…" Reno hissed and glanced at the slowly shrinking line. He wasn't about to explain. Rude probably already felt that he was a psycho idiot.

Rude shook his head. His friend and partner was really giving his mind a run for his money recently. But if Reno didn't want to open his usually never closed mouth about it. Well, Rude wasn't going to argue with him. He had other things on his mind anyway.

They made their way up to the counter in companionable silence. Rude ordered two latte's plain, to go. And was getting ready to wave goodbye to Reno who was ordering the tallest, largest, strongest cappuccino they had, to go as well. When he Watched Tseng tentatively step in the place. Their boss didn't look much better than Reno. Rude knew SOMETHING had to be going on, now…

Tseng made his way up behind Reno. But didn't want to say anything in front of the public eye. And Rude was right there. But when he least expected it Reno suddenly turned around. He looked like he'd cried harder than Tseng had even witnessed from behind the redhead in the bushes as he'd eavesdropped on the man.

His instinct went out the window as he saw Rude's eyebrow shoot up. He stepped in front of Reno despite the short distance between them. Reno's eyes widened. And the Red ball of fire threw his arms up in the air effectively dumping the entire scorching contents of the very large coffee cup down his arm.

"SHITFUCK! I am Fucking DOOMED! Why can't a BITCHASS like the BUMBLEFUCK I am be a Fuckin COCKKNOCKER like any other PISSY… DOUCEWAFFLE… ASS-PIRATE Can be! A fuckin hot cup of DICK-JUICE would be easier for me to get than a MOTHERFUCKIN CUP OF COFFEE!... I'm a Fuckin HOMODUMBSHIT! That's why! I might as well be a PUNANNY than a COCKSUCKER! I'm a Shithead Spook….." Reno finally trailed off with tears in his eyes.

The business was silent. No one dared breathe. Tseng had watched the display with a slight edge of hilarity in the back of his mind. And to think, he thought Reno wanted nothing more than his cock from him. He didn't even truly take in tha fact that Reno was practically on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Or the fact that the owner of the business stood there with hot coffee overfilling the cup he was next getting. Most likely wasting the entire pot of coffee.

What finally did break the silence was the mother with a stroller that was there obviously visiting a family member. She dropped her infants glass bottle on the floor and it shattered.

Reno looked around with complete disregard to the situation. But took one look at Tseng and suddenly cared. He wanted SO badly to be anywhere but there. He didn't need coffee. He needed to be away from the man that had made him feel like this.

Reno went to run away. Tseng could see it in his eyes. He'd run away and this entire downhill slide would be impossible to stop after this point. "The point of no return." Tseng muttered as he lunged himself at the rattled Red head. "Now or never." He whispered as he pinned Reno against the wall right in front of where Rude was still standing with his jaw dropped open.

Reno couldn't register what was happening, tears were coming to his eyes again. Why was Tseng torturing him? He closed his eyes tightly. Like a child, he felt he could make everything go away. He was tired, in BEYOND desperate need for coffee, worn completely out physically and emotionally, and in also a desperate need for a cigarette.

"Reno…" Tseng began softly, only Rude was close enough to hear. "You have it all wrong. We both misread each other. I want you. I even might think that I…" Reno's eyes slowly opened to focus on Tseng. "I think I may even… be beginning to love you… and have wondered that for a long time…"

"Shitfuckkkk….." Reno whispered and drew the word out. His face went from angered and pained chains binding it, to a look of wonder and shock. "No way!" He whispered again.

"Yes Reno… I want you to come back home with me. Let's try this out again, start over, huh?" Tseng asked as he leaned in closer to the spitfire. Reno barely nodded coherently before Tseng crushed their lips together. Nothing else existed for the two of them all of a sudden. Everything, the pain, frustration and perhaps even outrage went completely away in that one press of frenzied lips.

Tseng growled, possessively and grabbed Reno away from the wall cupping the bottom of his ass in his hands. He pulled away from the kiss. "You're mine now… So don't think you can go calling yourself those names again" He pulled away from the heavily breathing Red head.

Reno inclined his eyebrow. "Whadaya mean?"

"I believe… I mean… you TRIED to use every profanity in the world's dictionary." Tseng pulled away from the gaping Reno. Then turned to the owner of the restaurant who had a very vile look on his face and a PHS in his hand. "You can put that away. This is official TURK business" Tseng said with a grin and walked up to the man to show him his ID.

After the man huffed Tseng turned back to a now gaping with a smile, Reno. "How about we go to my place… and 'I' make you a cup of coffee?" He asked and put his arm around Reno's wais with a hand possessively on a hip. They made their way to the lobby's elevators.

{ Selfish love  
Love me, cause I love you  
This is my way of love. 

I will for me, you will for you*  
And I'll be me, and you be you. }

"Cheers to egoistic us…"… Was all that came out of Reno's still stunned, self.

Rude watched them go with a nothing less than horror written on his face. He went to speak aloud, he didn't know why. But was shocked out of his PREVIOUS shock by the feeling of burning liquid going down the front of his pants. "SHITF… ahh no… Dammit! Reno.. what in ifrits balls have you done this time…"

He made his way over to the garbage. Rufus would have to accept coffee from someplace else. There was no way in Gaia he was staying in this place a second longer. "Coffee kills…" He muttered under his breath as he went for the door to the stairs.

~~~End Chapter~~~

_A/N: Ok…. Yes, obviously I did more… and still would like to do one or two more chapters. Lol.. some lil surprises in there ;) sorry there was no lemony goodness in this._


End file.
